justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Heartbeat Song
|year=2015 |dlc=October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |artist= |from = album |tvfilm = |mc= |pc=International Klein Blue |gc=Persian Pink (Arrows) |lc=Lavenderhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfoVeD4qC2Y |mode=Solo |dg= |nowc = Heartbeat |nogm = 3 |pictos= 128 |kcal = 21 |dura = 3:19 |audio = |perf = Pauline Viard}}"Heartbeat Song" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has black hair underneath a pink bowler hat. She wears a light blue button-down shirt with a dark red collar, royal blue high-waisted shorts, and black and pink heels. She has a red outline. Background The background is filled with hearts and triangles of different hues and shades of pink and purple. The background also switches through pink, red, and purple color schemes. During the chorus, tiny flower patterns appear in the corners of the background. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Lean down and raise your right hand. Gold Move 3: Cross your arms. heartbeat gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 heartbeat gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game heartbeat gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 heartbeat gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Heartbeat Song appears in the following Mashup: *''No Control'' Dance Quests Heartbeat Song appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Sunglasses Captions *Catch And Share *Give Your Love *On My Heart Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Put A Lid On It *Maximum Adrenaline *All Songs F-J Trivia General *''Heartbeat Song'' is the second song in the main series to be performed by a winner of , after Good Girl. *"Hell" is censored. *The instrumental portion at the beginning of the track has been removed. *The line "And I m still used to feeling numb" is supposed to be "And I m so used to feeling numb". **Additionally, a few lyrics are different compared to the 7th-Gen and the 8th-Gen versions of . For example, a lyric on 7th-Gen reads "Turned it on" while on 8th-Gen, it reads "Turn it on". Another lyric on the 7th-Gen version reads "If I d ve known where I d be now" while on 8th-Gen, it reads "If I don t know where I d be now". ***In both cases, the 7th-Gen lyrics are correct. *P4 from Copacabana makes an appearance in the "Behind-the-Track" interview. *The British preview gameplay misspells the title as "Hearbeat Song" (instead of "Hear't'''beat Song"). *Despite the fact that the coach s hat is light pink, the avatar s hat is dark red. *''Heartbeat Song is in the Sunglasses Dance Quest, even though the coach is not wearing sunglasses. *The background of the song is featured in the Maxium Adrenaline playlist in . **The background is also featured in the Valentines Vibes! ''playlist notification in Gallery Game Files HeartbeatSqu.png|''Heartbeat Song Heartbeat cover albumcoach.png| album coach Heartbeat cover albumbkg.png| album background Heartbeat banner bkg.png| menu banner Heartbeat map bkg.png| map background Heartbeat cover@2x.jpg| cover Heartbeat_Cover_1024.png| cover 299.png|Avatar 200299.png|Golden avatar 300299.png|Diamond avatar heartbeat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Heartbeat.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Heartbeat_song_jd2016.png|Gameplay Promotional Images heartbeat promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others HS In-menu.gif| menu progression HeartBeatJd17.gif| menu progression HeartbeatSongLyricsChange.png|Comparison of the lyrics between the Wii and other consoles Videos Official Music Video Kelly Clarkson - Heartbeat Song Teasers Heartbeat Song - Gameplay Teaser (US) Heartbeat Song - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Heartbeat Song - Just Dance 2016 Heartbeat Song - Just Dance Now Heartbeat Song - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 unlimited Heartbeat Song -Megastar Heartbeat Song - Just Dance 2019 Beta Elements Just Dance 2016 - Heartbeat Song - Unfinished Background References Site Navigation es:Heartbeat Song pt:Heartbeat Song de:Heartbeat Song tr:Heartbeat Song Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Pauline Viard